Generally, interactive advertising refers to an advertising system implemented using online or offline interactive media to communicate with consumers and to promote products, brands, services, and public announcements, etc.
Interactive advertising may significantly increase the efficiency and success rate of advertising, compared to traditional advertising (e.g., one-way broadcasting advertising from advertiser to consumer), since the interactivity enables communications between consumers and advertisements.
Typically, the rate of users making an interaction with advertising content depends on the convenience or difficulty that the system achieves for users to interact with the advertising content.
For example, since it is easy for users operating a computer with a keyboard or mouse to input a response (e.g., click), the conventional interactive advertising primarily relies on the Internet advertisement environment where advertisement is played on a user's computer screen and the user interacts by physically operating the keyboard or mouse connected to the computer.
However, such a method may not be operative for some users, who are receiving advertisements through a medium that is not a computer device (e.g., audio-only advertisements, telephone, or radio advertisements). A similar problem exists with users who are not able to physically operate a keyboard or mouse because their hands are engaged in something else (e.g., driving).
Accordingly, improvements to the interactive advertising system that may increase the user-convenience in making interactions with the system have been sought in the relevant field of technology.
Also, further improvements to the interactivity in the system, for example, including, but not limited to, a variety of commands users may request, or a variety of actions the server may perform in response to the user's command, and a variety of selection criteria and/or information the advertisers may designate and store in the server, have also been sought in the relevant field of technology.